


Crépuscule

by CanardTeaChaud



Series: Nuits du FoF [107]
Category: Suisei no Gargantia | Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanardTeaChaud/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Il y avait des moments où Ledo avait besoin de se retrouver seul.





	Crépuscule

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF en une heure sur le thème "Crépuscule". Cet anime a été bien mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Et j'aime beaucoup ce couple.

Il y avait des moments où Ledo avait besoin de se retrouver seul. Il avait mis du temps à se rendre compte que ce sentiment qu'il ressentait était de la joie lorsqu'il était entouré de tout le monde et qu'il se rendait utile, mais il lui arrivait d'avoir besoin de se mettre à l'écart lorsqu'il réalisait à quel point leurs cultures étaient différentes. Ce n'était pas seulement dû à la différence dans leurs façons d'être, mais aussi à cause de la façon dont leur évolution même avait été différente.

Alors que leurs ancêtres étaient restés sur Terre et avaient trouvé un moyen de survivre alors que la planète était recouverte d'eau, les siens avaient fui dans l'espace et n'avaient cessé de se battre depuis, refoulant tous sentiments qu'ils jugeaient perturbateurs.

Ces différences il les remarquait à chaque fois que tous les habitants de la flotte partageaient des choses entre eux, riaient, se faisaient plaisir, des choses auxquelles il n'était pas habitué. Des choses qu'il n'avait pas connues durant son entraînement.

Lorsqu'il se sentait de trop, il avait besoin de se retrouver seul, mais avec autant d'habitants sur la flotte ce n'était pas toujours évident. Cependant il avait vite réalisé que le soir, lorsque le soleil se couchait et que tout le monde se préparait pour retrouver leurs proches, les grandes allées animées se vidaient rapidement. Elles se vidaient à une telle vitesse que lorsque le soleil était presque couché, les rares habitants qu'il croisait étaient ceux se pressant pour rentrer chez eux.

C'était à ce moment que Ledo s'appuyait sur une des rambardes rouillées et contemplait les reflets du soleil sur l'eau. Il ne se laissait jamais le temps de trop penser de peur qu'il ne finisse par douter de sa venue ici, mais il aimait observer cette lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il ne restait jamais seul bien longtemps, finissant par repartir dès que la nuit était tombée, où lorsqu'Amy le rejoignait, comme ce soir.

La jeune fille se posait toujours à côté de lui en silence, contemplant ce spectacle sans un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse le premier mouvement pour signaler qu'ils pouvaient s'en aller. Elle ne le pressait jamais, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Leurs bras se frôlaient en une caresse qui le détendait et qu'il avait appris à apprécier au fil du temps.

Ils regardèrent le soleil plonger lentement dans l'océan infini qui les entourait, et une fois que les lumières de la flotte s'allumèrent toutes, Amy glissa tendrement sa main dans la sienne. Ledo se tourna vers elle et lui rendit son sourire, ses doutes s'envolant au moment où leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus & havingsomefunhere  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
